


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by karmalite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmalite/pseuds/karmalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas season in New York and Alec is spending a quiet evening with his boyfriend. When Isabelle demands his swift return to the Institute, can Alec be persuaded by a certain devious warlock to stay just a little bit longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I suck so much at regular uploading, but I hope I can make up for it- maybe, ish- with some Christmas fluffy/funny/kissy Malec. It's based on the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' if you couldn't tell, but only the version by Micheal Buble and Idina Menzel, because, well, I just like that version a lot better. I'm going to stop babbling. Sorry about my absence, I'm going to try to post more! Maybe! No promises! Enjoy!

 The heat from Magnus' fireplace wrapped around Alec's arms like a hug from a giant teddy bear. It had been a welcome and refreshing change from the blizzard that he had endured in order to get to his apartment.

_The things that I do for you,_ Alec thought, suppressing a grin as he looked up at his warlock boyfriend. Magnus was halfway through a gripping story about his adventures with Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell. Earlier in the night, Alec had finally convinced Magnus to tell him why he was no longer allowed in Peru, and Alec had spent a good thirty second in fits of laughter.

"...So, THEN, the Italian guy said to me, 'well, you can't just leave them all _here,_ we're trying to run a restaurant here, blah blah blah', and at this point I was getting a little heated, not too much but I had some rather indecent things at the tip of my tongue..."

Alec's attention was cut away from Magnus by an incessant buzzing noise originating from the arm of the chair. He put up a finger to signal 'one minute'. In one fluid motion, he dramatically turned on the sofa and grabbed his phone from it's comfortable little charging spot, hanging halfway off the couch.

"...And you say _I'm_ the flamboyant one..." Magnus' voice was barely more than a low grumble, and for some reason, that painted a smile on Alec's face. He pursed his lips as he unlocked the phone and pulled up his messages.

_Get home now, Mom is worried sick and Jace is having a personal conversation with the cat. It's weird. I need you. -_ Izzie

Alex let out an audible sigh and shook his head ever so slightly.

"What's up?" Magnus asked, moving closer to Alec in a remarkably feline way.

Alec dropped the phone and met Magnus' eyes. "It's Izzie. She wants me home."

Magnus scanned Alec's face, something sparkling around the slits of his eyes. "Do you want to go home?"

Alec shrugged. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he talked. "I really shouldn't stay. It sounds very...I mean, I really shouldn't get her worried."

"Oh, Alec," Magnus said with a dry grin. "And we were just getting to the good part of my story." His eyes narrowed and lit up with curiosity. "More to the point, have you seen how bad it is out there? I can't have my Shadowhunter catching anything."

Alec laughed lightly. "I'll...get a cab or something."

Magnus stared at him for a few moments and then got up. Before his back was turned to Alec, Alec caught glimpses of a smug grin. He walked over to the window at the back of the room, next to the fireplace- surely inserting windows messed with the architectural integrity of the building?- and pulled back the curtains.

Outside, the snow looked to be at least three inches deep and the streets were glossed over with white. Parked cars had become car-shaped sheets and the branches of bare trees were painted in the stuff. "I doubt you're going to get a cab in _that._ "

Alec's mouth parted slightly, his eyes widened in genuine shock. Was it possible for it to have gotten that bad in a few hours? He pushed himself off the couch and went over to stand beside Magnus. "That's weird."

"Is it?" Magnus turned to Alec, a dark grin playing about his lips. "Is the long trek to the Institute looking a little daunting now?"

Alec looked past Magnus as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know...you know what my mom's like. It's just worry, worry, worry."

Magnus lifted his hand up, little blue sparks falling from the tips. After a few moments, slow harp-based music began playing from the record player set up by the western wall.

"Oh, but look what just came on," Magnus said with a contained grin.

Alec felt warmth brush over his cheeks. He lifted a hand to his mouth to cover it. "Our song."

The song had no lyrics, but it was by some 14th century conductor that Magnus fanboyed over sometimes. It had quickly become their go-to song for dancing.

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that your sister can't wait just a while longer?" Magnus asked, lifting his hand to just above Alec's head.

Alec let out a short giggle. "I suppose," he said, his voice trembling slightly, "she wouldn't mind if I wasn't back _this moment._ " He reached up and interlocked Magnus' hands with his. Magnus caught his other hand at their waist and began to lead Alec in a slow, gentle circle. With every step, the gap between them closed.

"I suppose this makes me the girl, then," Alec said, well aware that his cheeks were embarassingly red.

"Hm?" Magnus asked softly, his eyes meeting Alec's.

"Well, it's just the way we're dancing, you're in the position where the guy usually is and I'm where the girl is," Alec explained.

Magnus chuckled. "Alec, are you a boy?"

"I hope so," Alec said, words coming out his mouth before his mind could filter it. Magnus fell into a quiet fit of giggles. Alec felt himself reddening.

"I hope so, too," Magnus said, pulling him in until their arms were outstretched and their chests touching. "Otherwise, what we're about to do might be a little awkward." He slowly dipped his head and met Alec's lips. Alec tensed up and then collected himself enough to kiss back. He rested his hands on both sides of Magnus' ribcage, stabilising himself. In response, Magnus found a grip on Alec's hips, rocking him deeper into the kiss.

They broke for a moment, touching their foreheads together. Magnus' hot breath tickled Alec's nose. "You know, even when you're cold, you're hot."

Alec pulled back from the kiss, laughing softly. His hands dropped around Magnus' waist. "That was the worst pun I've ever heard come out of your mouth." The distraction allowed Magnus to push Alec forward until he landed bottom-first on the couch.

Magnus crawled up onto Alec's knees, letting his legs fall to either side of him. "That's a little bit of an overstatement," Magnus said seductively, just loud enough for Alec to hear. He stared deep into the blueness of Alec's eyes. "I have imparted some _god-awful_ puns in my time." He leaned in, feeling Alec giggle against his lips. Eventually, the laughter ceased and Alec kissed back as hard as he could, wrapping his arms around Magnus' back to pull him in deeper.

The seconds went by without much note, both of them too lost in each other's lips to notice how long they'd been going. After what felt simultaneously like forever and just a moment, Alec pulled back, suppressing Magnus with two hands on either of his cheeks. "But...Izzie," he said matter-of-factually.

Magnus reached out towards Alec and started playing with a dark curl that was sticking out ever so slightly. "If you stay, I might have an extra Christmas present for you," Magnus said with a mischievous grin.

"Early Christmas presents?" Alec asked, captivated by the sparkle in Magnus' eyes. "Surely that's against the rules."

Magnus chuckled softly. "I might have a problem wrapping this one up," he explained. "Or- at least last time I tried to, you didn't talk to me for days."

" _In front of my family,_ though? What made you think that that would ever-" Magnus silenced him with a short but deep kiss.

"Let's try not to dwell on the past," Magnus said smoothly, running a finger up and down the fabric of Alec's t-shirt. "Or the future." He met Alec's eyes with a striking focus. "When you have so much to go back over, you tend to perfect the art of living in the present. You should try it, at least for a little while." He leaned in closer, gripping the back of the sofa for stability. Alec was now looking up at him with the eyes of a young boy who'd just seen his first comment, sedated with curiosity and awe.

"I think I will," Alec said, hearing the hitch in his voice. "If you'll teach me." He tangled his fingers in the ends of Magnus' shirt, once again bringing him closer. Magnus stopped himself inches from Alec's face, reached around his own waist and took away his hands. He interlocked their fingers and stood up, pulling Alec onto his feet and into Magnus' arms.

"I think it'd be better if we moved somewhere a little more comfortable," Magnus said. A sly grin came over his face. "After all, I wouldn't want anything to ruin your Christmas present."

Magnus' grin was infectious. "Lead the way," Alec said breathlessly, his eyes trailing to the door of Magnus' bedroom.

As Magnus guided him over the hardwood floor, the view from the window came to Alec's mind. How had he ever wanted to turn down _this_ for _that_? He smiled, commending himself on his excellent decision. He had been chilled through and through from the walk over here, but just being close to Magnus did it's bit for warming him up.


End file.
